


果普Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 感谢您购买HungaryTM公司Marton产品。为了让您更好的使用Marton以及发挥他的潜质，我们强烈介意您按以下手册去做。注意：对未按手册操作而产生的一系列关于Marton的故障问题，本公司概不承担责任。





	1. 莎乐美AU

国王又说：我国库里的任何一件珠宝，只要你愿意，就都是你的……来看呐，这株红珊瑚是多么漂亮！它的枝叶繁盛，像是千手的菩萨！它叫红观音……啊，你不喜欢。这对琉璃手镯不是很好看吗？它是比西方更远的地方送来的贡品，一百对里只有一对毫无瑕疵，其余都被碾碎！……你啊。普鲁什，你为什么不点头呢？点头吧，只要你点头，我的国库就向你敞开……

普鲁申科仍然摇了摇头，王后得意地看着国王，他不知道哩！这位俊秀的年轻人，来到国家见到的第一个人就是自己……她给了他第二次生命，他当然会对她忠心！

国王把那对手镯扔在一旁，捉起酒杯喝了一口，把空杯子砸在侍者身上：你这蠢货！真是没有眼力！为什么不斟酒上来？

那个侍者匍伏在地上，瑟瑟发抖，国王把下巴一抬：拖下去！

两个侍卫走上啦，一边一个夹住侍者，把他拖了下去……侍者流下两行眼泪，并不出声恳求。于是，就在门槛外，他被杀掉了，头颅咕噜噜地滚出去老远……昏黄的月亮升高了，血和尸体很快地被处理走，国王又看向普鲁申科：跳一支舞吧！普鲁什……

他的浑浊的眼睛，透露出志在必得的光芒，但是普鲁申科仍然摇了摇头，这使他大为光火，忿忿地托起一只酒盏，一口饮尽。为他斟酒的侍者低垂着头颅，和先一个并没有什么两样：模糊的脸孔，柔顺的动作。

国王瘫坐在他的宽大的椅子上，长长地叹了口气，很久没有说话，也没有人敢说话，也没有人敢动，只有王后啜饮了一口酒液，微微地笑着。

最后，国王说道：你要什么呢，普鲁什？你说说吧，这天下的东西，只要你张口，就是你的！

听到这话，普鲁什的眼睫微微颤动，他抬起头来，自宴会开始以后，头一次张口：真的？

王后铁青着脸，把酒盏砸在桌上：普鲁什！

国王笑着说道：当然！

普鲁申科站起来，光影跃动，他已经立在宴桌正前：无论我要什么？

国王志得意满地笑了：无论你要什么。

王后把酒盏摔在地上：王上！这是完全不合礼仪的。

国王靠在椅背上：让马尔顿来奏乐吧！我听说他是你的密友……我想你一定很愿意见到他！

普鲁申科说：是的！我很愿意见到他。

他微微一笑。王后把脸孔转过去。

普鲁申科就退下去，换上了一套舞衣。他上来的时候，马尔顿已经站在场地的一边，架好他的梵婀玲。

普鲁申科站在场中央，马尔顿的脸微微抽动，停了一刻，才缓缓拉动琴弓。

在舒缓的琴声中，普鲁申科舞动了；他的身姿飘忽莫定，像是最自由的飞鸟，翩然地折返滑翔。他摆动手臂，抬起双眼，像每一次起舞一样，露出挑逗的神色。

他的目光有时投给国王，有时投给马尔顿，有时自怜地落在自己的一双手上。他的手像两只白鸽，柔美地飞舞着。

在舞姿中，第一块纱飞向了国王；音乐加快了节奏，普鲁申科像只陀螺一样旋转，他转的又快又稳，六层纱随他动作旋转飘扬，像一场五彩的风暴。

从那风暴中，飞出第二块纱，现在国王可以看到普鲁申科的肩膀了，那样白，那样优雅的弧度！

国王喝了一口琼浆。普鲁申科轻盈地跳跃，他跳的又高、又远，他不是在跳跃，他是在飞翔；没有一个人能做到这样轻盈完美的跳跃，只有舞蹈的精灵可以。

现在这只舞蹈的精灵属于他了，国王得意地想。

第三块纱和第四块纱从普鲁申科颈部解开，露出他少年般纤瘦的上身。他的纤长的肌肉在苍白皮肤下起伏，像月光落在微风拂动下的湖面。

他张开双臂展示自己，又收回手臂抚摸自己。他的手落在腰间，在那里，在最纤细的地方，微微用力，第五块和第六块纱就落在地上。普鲁申科轻盈地一跃，没有被地上的织物困扰。

他又把目光投向马尔顿，马尔顿却没有看向他……音乐再一次放缓，普鲁申科勾手折身，冲着国王一笑。

迟缓的节奏只是短暂的歇息，马尔顿一下一下地拉动琴弓，节奏渐渐加快；普鲁申科回到场地中央，再一次地随着音乐旋转起来；当音乐达到一个顶峰戛然而止的时候，普鲁申科也急促地停下，把最后一块纱布抛向马尔顿。

现在他赤裸着、昂着头站在这里，脸上露出骄傲的神色，这是无论多少支成功的舞蹈都不能使他改变的。宴饮厅里鸦雀无声，只有国王粗重的呼吸声回荡。

他死死盯着普鲁申科：美妙的舞蹈！普鲁什……你要什么，说吧！

普鲁申科的蓝眼睛在烛火摇曳中熠熠生辉：我要马尔顿的头颅。

宴饮厅陷入了另一种静默。

马尔顿再也无法忍受了……他把他真爱的梵婀玲放回盒子里，仔仔细细地盖好盒盖。然后他慢慢地走到普鲁申科身边，凝望着他。

普鲁申科挑衅地看着这个神色憔悴的人，在过去的半个月里，他已经瘦了整整一圈，现在他几乎和普鲁申科一样纤细……或者说，消瘦。他谴责地、绝望地看了普鲁申科一眼，他的喉结滚动，但最后什么也没有说。

国王感到了某种被忽视……他很快地打破了沉默：普鲁什，你为什么要这种血腥的东西呢？一斛珍珠不好吗？这是从东方来的明珠……

不，王上，普鲁申科不耐烦地打断他，在过去这种态度曾经无数次为国王所迷恋，但这次却令他感到一阵恼火，但是出于习惯，他还是耐心听下去，那个年轻人说道：我就要马尔顿的头颅。

好吧！国王恼火地说，把他的头砍下来！

从两旁冲上来的侍卫很快地割下马尔顿的头颅，这可怜人的眼睛直到最后一刻都凝望着普鲁申科。普鲁申科蹲下身来，捧起那颗头颅，吻了吻他的双唇；他的动作还是那么优雅、敏捷，血液沾在他苍白的皮肤上，看起来几乎和鲜红的纱一样迷人。

普鲁申科喃喃地说：你啊！你不愿意给我的，最后我都拿到了！你永远不能拒绝我！你过去没有拒绝我，以后也不再会了！埃德温！

他没有表情。没有舞蹈时那样勾人的妩媚，也没有惯常待人时的不耐烦，他只是蠕动着嘴唇，轻轻地说着：你啊！

国王打了个寒颤，他仔细地看着赤裸的普鲁申科， 突然伸手一指他：杀了他！

于是，站在近旁的侍卫就用盾把普鲁申科压倒，马尔顿的头颅从他手中滚了出去，他发出一声忿忿地低吼。在盾牌后面，数根长矛刺穿普鲁申科的身躯，使他不再能发出声响，只能抽搐着。

国王扭过脸孔……血和尸体很快地被处理走了，血红的月亮升到了天顶。


	2. 红舞鞋

那天晚上，我如约去了疯树林。月亮很好，穿过小树林后，我能清晰地看见一整片红玫瑰丛，她们每一朵都盛放到极致，微微地颤抖着。我甚至能看到玫瑰尽头的另一片树林。我以前从来没有进到这里来过，现在我感到一阵由衷的后悔，我错过了多少美丽的景色啊！

我本来是要摘一朵玫瑰走的，但我不由自主地向玫瑰丛中走去。我能看见对面的小树林，所以玫瑰园大概二十步长；但是我走了二十步之后，小树林还是那么远。又走了大概三十步，我开始意识到有些不对劲；我回头看去，发现不知何时起了雾，已经看不到来时的路了，只有丛丛的玫瑰。

但是，或许是太美好的月色使然，我并没有惊慌起来。当时在我脑海里唯一的念头就是：这些玫瑰多美啊！我想倘若我是个诗人，或者是个画家，或者是个音乐家，我当场就可以创作出一些传世的经典出来……但我只是一个学机械的大学生，我对于美的表达一无所知……再一次地，我失落地想着我错失了多少美丽啊！起风了，玫瑰叶片在风中沙沙地彼此摩挲……我静静地站着，涌起一阵想要哭泣的冲动。

那摩挲的声音越来越近……我再一次转身，看见不远处多了一个人。那个人十分消瘦，在月光中穿着一身黑衣，胸口和手臂上偶尔有流动的金光闪烁。我向他走去，走了十几步，发现我们之间的距离一点儿都没变，那时我突然明白了：那个人属于这玫瑰丛，是某个神灵展示给我看、但不许我靠太近的美景……我站住了，凝望着他。他无所事事地左右摇摆着，手臂轻柔地摆动。

我看了好一会儿，忽然明白过来，他是在跳舞。这样意识到以后，不知道是不是我的幻觉，风中又传来飘渺悠扬的小提琴声。他的舞动和风中的乐声完美地契合，一头金发像月光一般流动。他那样轻易地摆弄自己的身躯，毫不费劲地传达出种种情感，我在玫瑰花丛中，感到心绪宁和。

那乐声慢慢地变快了，我看见舞者的速度也变快了；他激烈地旋转起来，高高地跳跃，把腿踢高……有一朵玫瑰被他带起来，又充满力量地坠下。不，那不是玫瑰，那是他红色的舞鞋……近旁真正的玫瑰奇异地波动起来，好像在躲避他的动作，又好像在为他伴舞。我看见他痛苦地抱住自己，瑟瑟发抖；我看见他颓然地垂下头颅，随风摆动……小提琴声好像离人呜咽，我的鼻头一阵酸楚。

然后，看呐！随着一个顿音，舞者重新绷紧了身体，他好像下定了决心一样抬起双臂、扬起下巴。他又开始旋转了！我想我认得，那是芭蕾里很经典的挥鞭转……或者什么的。唉，将来我一定要多去剧院看看……他朝我过来了。

我屏住呼吸……是我的错觉吗？他确实朝我过来了。我渐渐能看清他的样子了……他有一张很清秀的脸旁，一双很清澈的蓝眼睛。那张脸上，确实如我所感受到的，写满了决绝。

我张开双臂……又放下了。他不是在看我……他靠的越来越近了……是的，他不是在朝我走来。他从我身边擦身而过，继续前进。我转身去继续看他，余光瞥见不远处的另一个身影。

舞者把腿收起来，更加快速地原地旋转。乐曲来到了最后的高潮，舞者高高跃起，坠入玫瑰花海中。我终于哭了出来，一滴眼泪砸在玫瑰花上……刹那之间，一切就消失了。

我茫然地站在疯树林里，眼前是一片歪歪扭扭的、瘦弱的树木，细弱的树枝像病人的手一样伸向各个方向，使我不禁打了寒战。我正看着我来时的路呢。月光暗淡低沉，十步以外的地方就看不见了。我抬起手来看看时间，已经待够了半个小时……我于是原路返回了，途中差点被隆起的树根绊了一跤。这鬼地方……下次打赌输了就选真心话。

当我走出疯树林的时候……我仿佛听见了小提琴的声音，但是当我驻足聆听，又什么都没有了。这使我更加害怕，于是立刻大步走开了。


	3. Marton的使用及维护

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您购买HungaryTM公司Marton产品。为了让您更好的使用Marton以及发挥他的潜质，我们强烈介意您按以下手册去做。注意：对未按手册操作而产生的一系列关于Marton的故障问题，本公司概不承担责任。

感谢您购买HungaryTM公司Marton产品。为了让您更好的使用Marton以及发挥他的潜质，我们强烈介意您按以下手册去做。注意：对未按手册操作而产生的一系列关于Marton的故障问题，本公司概不承担责任。

* * *

姓名：Edvin Marton  
制造商：HungaryTM  
生产日期：1974年2月17日  
身高：181 cm  
体重：>68kg

* * *

兼容性：  
Edvin与音乐家系列产品完全兼容，与Plushenko完全兼容，与Quad Club成员（Yagudin除外）和谐相处。

* * *

FAQ：  
Q.为什么Marton对我不理睬？  
A.Marton是一个非常友好的个体，出现该现象原因可能是您的语言与之不兼容。目前Marton只能支持匈牙利语，俄语和英语，如果不是以上问题，请将Marton与包装一同寄回公司，公司将由专人为您解决该问题。  
Q.为什么我的Marton经常郁郁寡欢？  
A.音乐家系列均有此问题。如果十分不喜欢，请酌情购买Plushenko个体，该个体可增强Marton个体活泼性。请注意，购买Plushenko个体后，您的Marton与您相处的时间可能会大幅减少。  
Q.是否需要买琴？  
A.是，并且建议购置经济许可范围内最好的小提琴。您的Marton4岁时即可安装小提琴学习包。如果您按照官方指南培养的话，您的Marton21岁时将获赠斯特拉提瓦里名琴。  
Q.我的Marton喜欢放小提琴录音自己跑出去玩怎么办？  
A.请减轻他的练琴压力，为他安排适量游乐时间。请注意，尽管数据显示Marton个体能够承受高强度练习，同时数据也显示该情况下Marton个体通常与主人不亲近。  
Q.我的Marton为什么对滑冰很执着？  
A.对不起，您收到的是一个花滑系列产品，如果您不需要该个体，可以将他和包装一起退回公司，公司将重新为您寄出一个Marton。  
Q.需要如何与Plushenko保持友谊？  
A.在您的Marton29岁时，请安装Art On Ice情景包，系统自动触发结识Plushenko个体。  
Q.我的Marton最近变圆了？  
A.请为您的Marton制作芹菜苹果汁。菜谱可从官网下载，或购买Plushenko个体，将自动触发引用芹菜苹果汁、参加多种运动等行为。  
Q.为何Marton最近经常傻笑、失踪？  
A.请检查您的邻居是否购置Plushenko个体。如果是，建议您也购置一款Plushenko个体，否则您的Marton将持续傻笑、失踪表现直到彻底失踪。  
Q.为什么我的Marton膝盖经常淤青？  
A.Marton个体与Plushenko个体共同表演时高几率触发跪下动作。如果您十分担心，请于官网为您的Marton购买跪得容易系列产品。  
Q.为什么安装圣彼得堡情景包后我的Marton会跑到大街上拉小提琴？  
A.无需担心，该现象属购置Plushenko个体后系统自动触发，结束后您将收获一份美好回忆。  
Q.我的Plushenko在锯金鱼！金鱼会不会坏！  
A.无须担心，请相信您的Marton个体会监督Plushenko个体的。

* * *

更多信息，请访问<http://support.hungary.com/Marton/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原帖在这里： http://www.plushyfans.com/viewthread.php?tid=122&extra=&page=1


	4. Run

下午七点，马顿从热狗摊散步到附近的小公园，挑了张树下的长椅坐下，热狗在他手里隔着两层报纸散发热气。马顿把报纸剥开，慢慢地吃掉了一整个热狗。他不是什么热狗专家，对于这家受到两个保镖一致推荐的热狗，他唯一的感想就是：烫。

吃完以后，马顿把包纸揉成一团，擦掉手指上沾的酱汁。他站起身来看见正前方四五步远处站着一个金发青年，瞪着一双浅蓝色的眼珠盯住自己。马顿和他对上视线，不由得也瞪大了眼睛。青年的视线里有某种说不出的东西，让他像车灯前的小鹿一样动弹不得。

这样对视了七、八秒之后，马顿社会人的那一部分慢慢地反应过来了。“你好，”他说。声音细弱不稳。于是他又大声重复了一遍：“你好。”并且把右手伸了出去。接着他意识到右手拿着包热狗的报纸，这使他感到非常尴尬。他试图尽可能自然地收回右手，与此同时青年大步走近，一把夺过报纸，以一个优美的抛物线把它葬送进附近的垃圾桶。

“谢谢，”马顿说。青年抬起右手，马顿注意到他的手上也沾上了酱汁。“七点二十一了，”他用英语说。他的英语有一种熟悉的口音，马顿很自然地用俄语问道：“什么？”

青年再一次看向他，他脸上露出一种非常喜悦的惊讶，或者说，略带点惊讶的喜悦。“已经七点二十一了，”青年用俄语说，“要来不及了。”

“什么？”马顿再一次问道。青年伸手抓住马顿的右手，说：“我们跑吧！”

于是他们就跑了起来。开头的一小段感觉还不错，但很快马顿就开始大口喘气。“试着用鼻子吸气，”青年说。“嗯。”马顿发出一个意义不明的音节。

他们跑了大概有十分钟。或者五分钟。或者三分钟。无论如何，马顿已经很久没有这么剧烈地运动过来。青年停下来以后，马顿不得不把手撑在膝盖上，才阻止了自己一头栽倒在地的悲惨命运。

“快，”青年扯了扯马顿的右手，这使他注意到他们正手牵着手。青年牵着他的右手，而不是抓住他的小臂。这个发现没有惊起多少情绪，因为马顿还忙着捋顺呼吸。青年等他重新站直身子，才再次迈开脚步。

这一次他们只是大步走。现在马顿注意到了，他们正在主办方安排的酒店里。

“我们这是去哪儿？”马顿问道。

“派对，”青年回答道。

马顿想了一会儿，“冰上艺术的派对吗？”

“是的。”青年说。

他们走过一段不长的楼梯。“到了，”青年带着马顿穿过一拱门，“谢天谢地，他们才刚开始。”他还是没有松开手。

“好吧，”马顿说。他觉得自己应该松开手，但是青年握得很紧，马顿觉得他不可能自然地挣脱出来。并且，手牵手的感觉也挺舒服的。说起来有点怪异，马顿确实很喜欢和别人皮肤接触的感觉。他一般不会表露出来，不过，也不会刻意回避。

他们一起走到最大的桌边，青年从残缺的香槟塔上拿了一杯递给马顿，后者用左手接过，拿在手里，并且再一次注意到青年手上的酱汁。

“您的手上有热狗的酱汁，”他说。

青年把右手凑到眼前看了看，“哎呀，”他说，“我没弄到你杯子上吧？”

“没有，”马顿说。

青年又拿了一杯香槟，“走吧，我们去盥洗室。”

于是他们就手牵着手、一人拿着一杯走出宴会厅，朝盥洗室走去。到门口的时候，青年让马顿拿着两杯香槟，自己走了进去。

他很快地洗完手走出来，马顿还站在原地，维持着原来的姿势。青年接过自己的香槟，再一次自然而然地牵起马顿的右手，准备往回走去。马顿没有动。

“怎么啦？”青年回头问他。

马顿脱口而出：“埃德文·马顿。”

“叶甫根尼·普鲁申科。”对方回答。

现在轮到马顿露出惊讶的表情了：“原来是您！我很喜欢您的节目……”

“我也很喜欢你的音乐，”青年说着又开始往回走，这一次马顿跟了上去，“今天你演奏的时候，我就在台下。我对自己说，这个人的音乐真是太美妙了！我想我应该跟他合作。于是我问了周围的人你是谁，兰比尔告诉了我。我原本打算在派对上找到你，但是，真是奇妙啊，竟然在小公园遇到了你……”

“谢谢你，”马顿告诉他。

“什么？不，你完全不用谢我，你的音乐，我是说真的，很美妙。我们应该一起合作。”

“是的，”马顿说。

他们停在宴会厅门口，谁都没有动。过了一会儿，普鲁申科说：“听着，你想不想去看看另一个小公园？”

“我很愿意，”马顿说。

这句话让普鲁申科露出一个愉快地笑容，他的浅蓝色的眼睛亮了起来，不知怎的使马顿也笑了起来。

“我敢说你不能再跑了，”普鲁申科说。

“不，我还能再跑一次，”马顿说。

“哦？那我们比赛吧？”普鲁申科一边说着，一边跑了起来。不过，他还是没有松开手。所以他们两个同时到达了普鲁申科说的小花园。

那是酒店大堂后面的一个庭院，布置得很有东风的情调。马顿靠在一块奇形怪状的大石上喘气，两腿直发抖，心脏怦怦直跳。

普鲁申科嘲笑他的体力，他说只在自己小时候才这么虚弱过。然后他开始讲他练滑冰的故事。两个小时以后马顿已经清楚地知道了普鲁申科捡过的最好看的瓶子，和他生病最严重的一次吃到的最好吃的糖果。普鲁申科则告诉马顿，下次他们可以一起去踢球并且马顿不用再放小提琴曲的录音了。

大堂突然嘈杂起来；一股一股的人流从宴会厅涌出来。马顿和普鲁申科站在阴影里看着他们流向不同的方向：有的离开了，更多的流进电梯。

“差不多该走了，”马顿随意地说，“我明天六点的飞机。”

“给我一张你的CD，”普鲁申科说。

“来吧，”马顿说。他走了几步，普鲁申科没有跟上来，马顿就停下，回头去看他。

“你看，星星。”普鲁申科凑近前来跟他讲。

马顿抬起头，看见了普鲁申科的蓝眼睛。


	5. 画家AU

放下小提琴来到圣彼得堡以后马顿报了一个绘画班。每天早晨，他穿过灰扑扑的天空走进华美的地铁站，坐半个小时的地铁然后步行十分钟，接下来的半天都消耗在一群七八岁的小孩中间。他并不介意和小孩一起学入门，也不介意教导他的老师不比他大多少。他画的比小孩子们画的好一些，成年人都是这样的：观察细致，但是积习难改。

他用下午去逛博物馆，走过圣彼得堡大街小巷；星期天他不去上课，但还是起得很早，坐在公寓旁的小公园里，看着灰扑扑的天空一点一点亮起来。他总是会带上画具，但很少动笔。有时他打上草稿，回到家以后就把那张纸扔掉。

冬天结束以后他已经和十四五岁的小孩子一起上课了。

* * *

坐在小板凳上的是一个过于苍白的男孩，新的老师坐在最前排。孩子们都住在这里，但马顿来得最早。他坐在自己的位置上，审慎地打量着新的模特。那孩子看起来也就十四五岁，金发在晨光里闪耀着明亮的光泽。他穿的衬衫和裤子洗得很白了，空荡荡地挂在他的身上。他好像没有肌肉，皮肤紧紧包裹着骨头。

一般来说年轻人总是很好画的，但马顿怀疑这孩子属于难画的类型。

人来齐了以后那孩子用发抖的手指把衣服脱掉，折好放在小板凳边。马顿的怀疑被证实了：这孩子不仅瘦得不健康，而且身上遍布伤痕。教室里响起一片铅笔落在画纸上沙沙的声音，马顿抬手画下第一条线。

* * *

那孩子，他在看蝴蝶；顺着他的视线望出去，在圣彼得堡清醒后明亮的蓝天下，在他的精神世界里，漫天飞舞着蝴蝶。如果不是蝴蝶的话，就是飞鸟，或者天使。但是，一定是蝴蝶，因为现在是春天，春天的天空一定是属于蝴蝶的。

* * *

孩子们一个接一个的画完了，三三两两的离开了教室。“怎么回事，埃德文？”阿列克谢——这门课的教师、岁数有马顿两倍——走过来，问道，“你怎么画了那么多蝴蝶啊？”

“那孩子是怎么回事？”马顿问道，“他明显不是专业的模特。”

阿列克谢有些吃惊地看着马顿，这个大龄的学生一向安静、迅速，并不常主动发起话题。他小心翼翼地挑选了词汇：“他的教授，是我的朋友……”

“是这样啊。”马顿更加难得用讽刺的语调说道。

“听着，”阿列克谢有些生气地推了推他的眼镜，“这儿没有什么见不得人的事，完全是好心肠：一个穷人家的孩子学花滑，把背练坏了，没有办法滑冰了，他能怎么办呢……”

马顿听他讲着，伸手把一整张蝴蝶取下来，小心地折叠好。他说：“对不起……我知道您不是那样的人。”

当然他不知道。

“你是个很好心肠的人，”阿列克谢说，“回去自己画一张人体，下节课带过来吧。”

“谢谢您，”马顿说，“我还有点事想问您……”他看了一眼开始穿衣服的男孩，拎起包走向门口，阿列克谢跟着他走出教室，把门带上。

* * *

马顿拎着他的画板包站在教学楼下等，把几句台词翻来覆去地念。过了大概十分钟，从楼道里浮现出一抹金色。经过他身边的时候男孩停了一下，抬眼看他。

“埃德文·马顿，”马顿迅捷地把手戳到他鼻子底下，男孩怀疑地看了看他，又低头看看他的手，最后还是握了握，“叶甫根尼·普鲁申科，先生。”

“我需要一个模特，”马顿一气说下去：“从今天下午开始，可能——至少要三个月，每天下午。”

那个孩子用湛蓝的眼睛望着他，过了一会儿，他说：“谢谢您，先生。”

他用力握了握马顿的手，又说了一遍：“谢谢您。”

* * *

马顿带着普鲁申科走过每天都走的路，下了地铁以后，在附近的面包店买了两个面包。他把其中一个递给普鲁申科，然后带他走到常去的小公园。他们慢慢地散步，慢慢地吃掉面包，走到楼下的时候，刚好把两个纸袋子扔进垃圾桶。

“请进，”马顿推开门，“不必拘谨，我这儿挺乱的。”

他径直走到墙角，听见门被轻轻带上。他把那个没有靠背的凳子拿到沙发对面，支起画架，固定好画纸。

“你坐到……”马顿指向沙发的手僵在半空，瞪着眼睛看向普鲁申科，“你……衣服……”

金发少年把衣裤放在沙发旁的地板上，僵硬地坐在沙发上，马顿咳了一声：“把衣服穿上。”

那双湛蓝色的眼睛看着他，露出了迷惑不解的神情，但少年还是照做了。马顿盯着一片雪白的画纸，等到衣服摩擦簌簌的声音停歇以后才说：“躺舒服点，我画画很慢。”

于是又响起一阵簌簌的声音。马顿终于说服自己看向普鲁申科，少年仰躺着，头枕在一个抱枕上，抬起一只手搭在金发上，另一只手放在腹部，随着呼吸一起一落。

“可以吗？”普鲁申科问。

“可以，”马顿说，接着就开始画了。

勾画出大致的轮廓之后马顿注意到普鲁申科不知何时闭上了眼睛。马顿从卧室里拿了条毯子出来盖在他身上，少年也没惊醒。马顿稍微改了改构图。

* * *

一只手落在普鲁申科肩膀上推了推他，他不高兴地哼哼了几声，慢慢坐起来，毯子从腿上滑到地上。普鲁申科没去管它，用两只手揉脸，两秒钟以后才想起来自己在哪里。

“给，”马顿说。普鲁申科接过那个温暖的纸袋，摇摇晃晃地站起来；他的背痛得厉害。

“挺晚了，”马顿接着说，“你要是不介意的话，我可以送你回去。”

“不必了，”普鲁申科说。他已经走到门口，马顿替他打开门，说道：“路上小心。”

“好。再见。”

“再见，”马顿说。

普鲁申科摇摇晃晃地走到楼梯口，听见门轻轻关上的声音。他把手里的纸袋子打开，里面是三个面包。普鲁申科拿了一个面包出来，注意到底下还放了一些卢布。

他把面包放回去，拿着纸袋子下楼。他的家离这里很近，走路的话顶多二十分钟。如果他走得快一点，也许到家的时候面包还是热的。

* * *

他们很快地成为了朋友，尽管马顿比普鲁申科大九岁，而且对他生活的很大一部分——花滑——一窍不通。不过，现在马顿已经开始慢慢地了解花滑了。没有什么太大的障碍了。

一旦熟悉起来，马顿就发现普鲁申科压根坐不住。一起吃午餐的时候，他总是要动来动去，如果不能走路，就要左顾右盼，把面包屑扔给流浪猫。他总是在玩他的头发，或者挠一下脖颈。讲话的时候，手也时常挥舞，在他想强调的地方用力地一顿。初见的时候那个安静的形象很快地消失了，现在在马顿眼前的是一个快乐活泼的孩子，有着无穷无尽的精力。

意识到这一点以后，在作画的时候，马顿总是尽可能多地让普鲁申科休息，告诉他如果不舒服尽可以换姿势。普鲁申科总是说：“这没什么！”

有一次，马顿不得不放下画笔，坐到沙发上，把颤抖着的普鲁申科拉到自己膝盖上。他给他按摩了十五分钟，双手酸痛不已。普鲁申科大声地呻吟，弄得马顿很不好意思。

“好些了吗？”

“好多了，谢谢你，埃德文。”

“没什么。别跟自己过不去，好吗？”

“好的。”

但是，普鲁申科还是尽可能地一动不动。

* * *

春天很快地过去了。普鲁申科的背渐渐好了起来。他试着上冰练了几次，身体的记忆还在。如果他能够每天练习，应该很快就能恢复到原来的水准……但是一旦下冰，他的背就痛得厉害，有时几乎没法走路。

“我们回去吧！”有好几次，他的母亲几乎就要这么说了。普鲁申科在她的眼睛里看到了。但是最后，她只是说：“把三明治带给马顿先生。”

“好的，妈妈。”

“不要偷偷买糖吃，你要蛀牙了。”

“好的，妈妈！”

“快去吧，你这孩子。”

于是普鲁申科就下楼去，拐过几条街巷，在路上买棒棒糖吃。他总是蹦蹦跳跳地走过去，他的背这时候就没那么疼了，因此他的心情总是很好。或者，因为他的心情这时候总是很好，他的背就没那么疼了。他跳着一步三级地上楼梯，拿钥匙（埃德文给他配的）开了门，扑到沙发上。一如既往地，埃德文在摆弄他的画架，好像刚架好一样。普鲁申科趴在沙发上，扭头看画架后的埃德文。过长的黑发掉下来遮住埃德文的眼睛，他就用尾指和无名指吧它们拢到耳后。

埃德文的手指很好看；埃德文很好看。他眼窝深邃，专注地盯着什么东西的时候，眼神令人浑身发疼。可惜他总是把那样的眼神浪费在画纸上。

“我给你带了三明治，”普鲁申科说。

“谢谢你，”埃德文最终确定了画纸的位置，把它固定好，从画架后面站起来。他走过来，坐在沙发边缘上，紧挨着普鲁申科，后者从肚子下面掏出压扁的三明治。

埃德文咧开嘴笑了起来，普鲁申科也笑了起来，爬起来趴在埃德文背上，双手环住他的脖子。埃德文僵硬了一下，逆来顺受地任他搂住，从他手臂上方咬住三明治。普鲁申科把下巴戳在他肩膀上，侧过头去看埃德文；他没有刮胡子，下巴上是一片乌青的胡渣。

“我还没有看过你的画呢，”普鲁申科说。

“没有什么好看的，”埃德文把嘴里的食物咽下去才回答。他接着又咬了一口，普鲁申科说：“我是模特，难道看一下我被画成什么样子都不可以吗？”

埃德文慢条斯理地嚼着三明治，咽下去以后告诉他：“行吧，如果你坚持。”

三个小时以后，埃德文再一次摇醒普鲁申科，把他送出门。普鲁申科走出他住的公寓楼才想起来自己又忘了看画。


	6. 大腿舞

    这么近的距离，马顿能看到他脸上攃了口红，眼皮上的闪粉直往下掉。他也看到他浅蓝的眼睛含着浓烈的挑逗、柔软的金发拂过眼角眉梢。

Text：

    马顿的位置在突起的舞台侧边，舞者在上面走来走去的时候仿佛就踩在他肩上。克里斯坐在他左手边，靠近他的那条手臂搭在椅背上，另一只手放在桌子上，把玩着酒杯。

    音乐太吵了；酒吧里弥漫的气味太刺鼻；灯光闪烁令马顿头晕目眩，一切都不好受。他盯住自己的酒杯。他没喝多少，一杯龙舌兰而已，现在手里是第二杯。克里斯一直致力于灌他酒喝，但马顿实在是不想喝酒。

    一段重鼓点的高潮之后音乐暂歇，舞者退回幕布前飞吻致意。马顿刚问克里斯什么时候走，就被对方拍了拍背。马顿扭过头去看克里斯的口型，后者夸张地皱起眉头，把他的脸推向舞台。

    这个时候灯光又暗下来了；马顿扭头的时候舞者已经换了一个人，他裹了一件红色镶了黑边的大衣，黑色长手套拎起下摆，站在深紫的幕布前，马顿只能看到他的金发和应该是脸的一片白。

    然后灯光亮起来，音乐没那么吵了，舞者把衣摆一甩，两条蹬着黑色皮制大腿靴的白皙长腿一闪而过，稀稀拉拉的掌声瞬间密集起来。他笑了一笑，眼珠从长睫毛下慢慢地扫过全场，在第一句歌词响起的时候手臂向后一振，大衣像披风一样飞舞起来，露出一具只裹了几条皮带的纤瘦肉体。欢呼声又大了几个分贝，马顿把视线移开，呷了一口龙舌兰，从余光里看到一条黑红的身影。

    他没看到舞者的动作，只是感到猛然增大的压抑感，然后一只手落在头上挠了挠，克里斯卖力地吹起口哨来。马顿躲了一下，不由自主地看向舞者，后者抿唇一笑，笑里带着浅浅的风情，更多的是促狭。他缓缓起身，不再看向马顿；马顿又喝了一口酒。

    “你喜欢他。”克里斯肯定地说。“总算有你喜欢的了！我跟你说过会很好玩的。”他抬手接连打了几个响指，马顿捉住他的手：“别。”

    “需要什么吗，蜜糖？”服务员已经过来了。

    “那一个，大腿舞，给他，”克里斯指了指马顿，服务员在小本子上飞快地记了些什么，点点头，露出一个职业性的微笑，“冰王子。他半个小时后过来。”

    “取消掉，”马顿恳求地说，服务员看向他，笑着摇了摇头：“祝您享受，先生。”她离开了。

     “玩的开心，宝贝，”克里斯笑得像只偷到鱼的猫。马顿瞪着他，说不出话来。他别过头，刚好看见舞者一甩大衣（或者披风），躺倒在舞台上，抬起胯部扭动，人群涌向舞台边缘往他的皮内裤和皮带里塞钱。马顿把头低下，依旧能看见一只手撑在舞台边缘，接着便是两条长腿，舞者从舞台上下来了。他暗暗决定不再理会克里斯，也确实这么做了，只是克里斯并不需要他理会；他跟同一桌的一个女士聊得火热。

    接下来的半小时过得异常煎熬，又异常短暂。第五杯龙舌兰的时候有人马顿感到有人在靠近，他抬起头来，被一双浅蓝色的眼睛捉住。

    来人还是金发闪闪，换了一套黑色的紧身衣配红色短裙，裙摆虽步伐幅度极大地晃动。他切断视线交流冲着克里斯一笑：“让让，甜心。”后者笑嘻嘻地往椅子里缩了缩。舞者极其自然地跨坐在克里斯腿上，胯部微送，接着就轻盈地侧坐在马顿腿上。

    他伸出一条胳臂搂住马顿脖子，居高临下地盯住他，金发滑落下来遮住两人侧脸，营造出一个小小的私密空间。他的呼吸搭在马顿唇间，这么近的距离，马顿能看到他脸上攃了口红，眼皮上的闪粉直往下掉。他也看到他浅蓝的眼睛含着浓烈的挑逗、柔软的金发拂过眼角眉梢。

    “你想要我？”他用刻意压低的声线问道。

    “不——我——是我的朋友——”

    “哦，我明白了，”舞者的眼睛仍然紧紧捉住他，唇角的笑意又带上促狭的味道，“第一次来？”

    “嗯——”

        马顿未出口的话语被突然靠近的蓝眼睛吓阻，舞者双手撑住椅背调整坐姿，左腿贴着马顿的大腿滑到另一侧。他的躯体仍然在辐射着热量，只是不再把重量压到马顿腿上，但是马顿没有注意到这个，因为——

    因为他开始舞动了。

    他的胯部灵活的摆动，若即若离地贴在马顿的髋骨上方，起初只是这样而已。然后他仰头甩了甩头发，一只手向后撑在桌上，接着来了一段高频率的抽送。裙摆在马顿膝上扫来扫去，马顿瞪大了眼睛，动弹不得。这好像取悦了舞者，他又笑了起来，舔了舔嘴唇，再次向前倾身。他降低了频率，但却加大了幅度，每一下扭动都极近地擦过马顿的……正常反应。

    他的食指一直滑到马顿侧腰后者才意识到，舞者轻轻拧了他一下：“不喜欢运动，是吗？”

    “呃，是？”

    他一定呆滞得很好笑，因为舞者哧的笑了一声，摇了摇头，臀部擦过马顿大腿，然后缓缓站起来，揉了揉马顿的头发。

    “拜啦蜜糖。”他说。

    他从克里斯膝上滑过，离开了。马顿咽了口口水，拾起酒杯一口饮尽。

    “哇哦，”克里斯撑着下巴，“他真的很喜欢你。”

    “什么？”马顿晕晕乎乎地问。

    “那个冰王子——”克里斯顿了顿，“叫他冰王子是有理由的，你知道吧？他不喜欢跟别人有肢体接触。”

    马顿眨了眨眼睛，大量的酒精把他的脑子搅成一团乱麻。有好一阵子他觉得世界都是晕眩的，后来他慢慢清醒过来，恢复了一点说话的能力，勉强告诉克里斯说：“我不太舒服。”

    “你没事吧？”克里斯露出关切的神情。马顿慢慢摇了摇头，觉得世界又在旋转了。

    “喝多了。”他嘟囔。

    “坐一会儿，”克里斯说，过了一会儿他递过来一杯水，马顿喝了一点，觉得头晕好一些了。

    他闭上眼睛浅浅呼吸，直到闹钟铃响，吵得他太阳穴一跳一跳，脑仁抽痛。他跌跌撞撞地把自己扔进洗手间，摸到水龙头，拧开，把头伸到水流下。五秒钟后他关了水龙头，直起身来抹了把脸，迎上镜中自己的视线。他看起来就是一副宿醉的样子，接着他注意到嘴里的味道仿佛有只死老鼠。他接了一捧水，漱口的时候注意到自己脸上有什么东西闪闪发光。凑近镜子仔细看时，是零星的闪粉，左侧颧骨上的一抹红也不是宿醉的颜色，而是一道口红。

    马顿把脸洗干净，想了想还是决定冲个澡。


	7. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was YOUNG……

我有很长的、很长的时间说我爱你。

我可以在第一次见面的时候说我爱你，如果不是你先告诉我你喜欢我的音乐、希望能够合作的话。

两个月之后，你打电话过来，我可以告诉你我爱你，两个月只让我更确定我爱你，如果不是你说你决定用我的音乐，问我能否来我的工作室。

然后你来了，轻盈地跳下车，拖出大包小包。我本可以说我爱你，如果不是我直接去车尾拿你更多的行李的话。

你每一次说谢谢，我都可以说我爱你，但最后也没有说。你不再说谢谢了，你把我视作理所当然，我很感激能成为你的日常的一部分。

你邀请我参加奥运的表演滑，我说谢谢，然后我想说我爱你，但是我没有。我穿了印着我们两人名字的T恤，我想你应该是感觉得到的。我希望你不会觉得太尴尬。

你再次去都灵，我深夜买了夜宵去找你。敲开门才看见摄像机，我只能拥抱你，把“我爱你”咽下去。你同我闲聊，陪我一起没有理由地大笑。你牵起我的领带，我把它夺回来。

你定了双人床，但是我必须走。

你告诉我你快自由了，我很高兴。就像你告诉我你爱上亚娜一样高兴。

我告诉你说我有一个女朋友；我们在派对上见面，三十分钟后我去约她，她答应了。

我很希望现实是这样的。

我喜欢逗你笑，我喜欢你逗我笑，我喜欢我们在一起的每一寸时光。

然后我们分离，然后我们重逢，赛季又来了，你告诉我你要参加10比赛，我告诉你你是个傻瓜。

我想说我爱你，但是我说你是个傻瓜。然后我为你编曲。

然后你去参赛，我在观众席上闭上眼睛，心跳得太快。

你没有拿到银牌，我去安慰你，你说你要参加14奥运。我说你是个傻瓜。

我爱你，你这傻瓜。我爱你对胜利的渴望，我爱你盲目的自信。

所以我还是为你编曲了，所以我还是陪你一次次站在冰场上。

我还是爱你，但我已经不想说出口了。

我还有至少四十年的时间，在这其中我随时可以说我爱你。

我没有说我爱你。

你没有说你不爱我。


	8. 机器人

短暂的安静过后普鲁申科又开口：“下个月10号呢？”

“不行，”马顿无意识地摇摇头，尽管电话那边的人不可能看见。他再一次浏览自己的时间表。

“你12号的商演不能推掉吗？”他问，“如果你能推掉，我可以取消表演后的活动，提前一天回来。”

“不行。那个商演是兰比尔邀请的。”

“那没办法了，”马顿苦笑，“看来我们的合作要等到下个赛季了。”

“没办法了，”电话那头传来安静绵长的呼吸声，然后是一阵敲击键盘的声音，普鲁申科说：“你半个月后会去布达佩斯是吗？”

“是，你是打算取消——”“我给你订了一个仿真机器人，”普鲁申科打断马顿的话，背景音里是哒哒的敲键盘声，“我填了27号，收到以后联系我。”

“什么？”

“仿真机器人，”普鲁申科放慢语速，“我抽时间去门店上传一些常用动作，你收到以后，先参考它来编曲。这样，我们顶多只需要一个下午的共处时间，做些微调。”

“你确定这样可行吗？”马顿皱起眉头，“机器人？”

“没有办法啊，”普鲁申科说，“我实在不想等到下个赛季再用你的音乐。”

这句话很干脆地击溃了马顿的所有防线，他只能说：“那好吧。再见。”

“再见。”

马顿回到工作室的第二天，仿真机器人就送到了。和马顿想的不太一样，整件商品被拆分成四个大小不一的包裹。他挑了最小的那个，把一层纸盒、一层塑料带、泡沫夹板、又一层纸盒、有一层泡沫夹板拆下来，深深吸了口气，揭开最后的绒布。至少他希望这是最后一层包装了。

然而，十分令人遗憾的，下面还有一大块白色蕾丝。不过至少马顿能看到金发了。

所以这一盒是头部，马顿长长地呼气、再吸气，小心地揭开白色蕾丝，伸手把那颗头颅捧起来。

在他手上的头颅和记忆中的普鲁申科一模一样，两道淡金色的眉毛下双眼紧闭，高挺的鼻梁往下是秀气的嘴唇。脖颈处断得干净利落，金属断面有两道圆型的裂痕，应该是组装时固定用。除了断面以外，整颗头颅都覆盖着几可乱真的皮肤，柔软的金发也令人分不出真假。

马顿翻来覆去看了几遍，没找到明显的接口。他把头放在桌上，从盒子里取出剩下的一个塑料袋。袋子里装了说明书、保修书以及发票，马顿翻到组装说明，说明书告诉他只需将部件拼好，部件就会自动连接（磁感应什么什么的）。

接着他又翻了翻别的部分，说明书和一般电器说明书一样告诉他，这款机器人非常先进，全身防水，具备防盗功能，节能环保，可以语音操控，也可以从官网下载编译器自行编写软件。说明书说把头放上去就会自动开机，持续半小时无指令会自动陷入休眠。机器人会自动充电，手动充电时请使用专用的接线，充电口在脚踝。最后是一些例行的警告，最后一行郑重指出本机器人不适宜作为情趣玩具使用，有违法风险。

马顿又看了看那颗头，嘴角抽搐。

他把另外三个过度包装的箱子一一拆开，一个是双手，一个是双腿，一个是躯干。身体部分就可以明显看出不是真人：肤色均匀，没有伤疤，没有体毛，以及没有性征。看起来像是画画用的大型人体模型。马顿把它们放在地上摆成人型，从桌面上拿起头颅，忍不住嘀咕了一句：

现在你的唇要承受我的吻了！

然后挤出一脸的痴迷和悲痛把头放在脖子上。

就在放下去的一刹那，整个机器好像有什么不一样了。马顿眨眨眼，尽管仍静止不动，眼前的人体模型仿佛突然有了生机，更像是一个昏迷的人，而不是冰冷的机器。

他的手还犹疑地捧着头颅，淡金色的睫毛已经微微一颤动，一双蓝眼睛缓缓张开，涣散的目光逐渐凝聚起来，停在马顿脸上。

“……你好？”马顿收回手，牵起嘴角。

“埃德文，”机器人粉色的嘴唇没有张开，只是勾起一个浅淡的微笑，“你还没发短信给我。”

马顿瞪着它。

机器人垂下视线，露出一个迷惑的表情。它用手撑着地慢慢坐起来，扭头看向埃德文，一个单词一个单词地“说”：“你好，我，是，X27型，机器人。”

“你好，”马顿说。

“请问，我，应该，如何，称呼，你？”

“埃德文就好，”马顿说。

“是，埃德文就好吗？”

“……埃德文。”

“是，埃德文吗？”

“是。”

机器人的唇角牵得更高，双眼弯成好看的半月，“埃德文，你好，我的，名字，是，阿克塞尔三周半跳，请问，是否，更名？”

马顿哧的一声笑了出来，“是。”机器人流露出期待的神色。马顿想了想，最后说：“更名为阿克塞尔。”

“是，阿克塞尔吗？”

“是。”

“谢谢你，埃德文。”机器人粲然一笑，站起身来。它的脖颈、肩膀和大腿根部都有一圈明亮的银色，不知为何厂商没有选择遮蔽接口处。机器人左右扭头打量了一圈马顿的工作室，径直走向椅子。


	9. 书信选

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一幕幕盘剥与暴行衬托下，一个浪漫的童话脱颖而出。但是，它终究还是不可避免地在羞辱、悲哀与死亡中落下了帷幕。（《叶卡捷琳娜大帝：通往权利之路》）

研究十八世纪音乐史的人，绝不可能忽视天才小提琴家及作曲家埃德文·马顿。而研究埃德文·马顿的人，绝不可能忽视他的挚友，农奴叶甫根尼·普鲁申科 。1786年，28岁的埃德文·马顿旅居莫斯科时经由尼古拉·舍列梅捷夫伯爵认识了普鲁申科。当时17岁的普鲁申科表现出惊人的舞蹈天赋，马顿称他为自己的“缪斯”，称“那些作品都是我们的孩子”。从那时起，马顿的每一首曲子或者注明“to Plushenko”，或者注明“with Plushenko”。1789年，马顿定居圣彼得堡并皈依东正教。1796年，普鲁申科在表演中受伤，但坚持完成表演。伤势很快恶化。1797年2月23日，持续的高烧后，28岁的普鲁申科在睡梦中去世。马顿为他举办了盛大的葬礼，但本人未参加葬礼。伤心欲绝的马顿一病不起，四年后也追随普鲁申科而去。

今天，学术界已经承认二人之间的情谊不仅仅是友谊，而是真挚的爱情。但对这方面的研究还是较少。

本文无意重复已经重复上千遍的历史，而旨在通过一手资料还原一段较为真实的感情，并希望为后来者提供一个诠释马顿作品的新渠道。

* * *

 

（1786年6月17日[1]）

亲爱的彼得[2]，

我要千百次的感谢你，如果不是你一力邀请我前来俄罗斯，我将不会有幸和如此辉煌的美相遇。

很多人都说俄罗斯是一个野蛮的地方，确实！我在这里常常看到未开化的人。他们整日酗酒、玩乐，脑子里装不进哪怕一个字。我不是说农奴们，我的朋友！我是说你同我推荐的那些贵族们！他们完全就是野蛮人。我希望你不要生气，彼得。他们当然也欣赏美，就像猴子也会在珍珠[3]的歌声中陶醉。

上周，尼古拉[4]邀请我去听珍珠的歌剧。她的天赋是多么的惊人！我和其他的客人们纷纷向伯爵表达谢意和赞美，伯爵十分兴奋而且激动。稍晚些，当人散得差不多的时候，伯爵叫住我，细细地盘问我。我告诉他珍珠的天赋非常好，她还那么年轻就已经能够像老道的演唱家一样感染众人了。我还告诉他——因为我是一个诚实的人——我告诉他她毕竟还是太年轻了，她的感染力是一种天然的能力，因此显得很粗糙。即使如此，她在我见过的演唱家里也能排进前二十。

伯爵告诉我说，他要为珍珠组建一个全国一流的歌剧团。他问我能不能给珍珠写一部作品。我同意了，他就很高兴地留我住在他的庄园[5]里，直到作品出世。我的朋友！我不可能拒绝如此的恩典。

第二天，我就着手工作了。我把来到莫斯科这一路上记下的乐句梳理了一遍，又加了一些新的东西。我打算写一部关于莫斯科的歌剧。倘若有必要的话，我会加入一点爱情的元素，因为观众喜欢这些东西。但是主体上来说，我想构建一个音乐中的、我的莫斯科。为了这个目的，我需要去莫斯科四处观察。这是一个宏大目标，但我并不急着完成。倘若伯爵催促，我就把先前写好的小东西给他。

我希望伯爵不会看到这封信。

我也希望你早日回到莫斯科！我不愿和大部分贵族交涉，伯爵忙着组建他的歌剧团，农奴又都忙碌不堪。亲爱的彼得，作为反复催促我来莫斯科的人，你本应该亲自招待我的！

你热切的，

埃德文·马顿

 

[1]括号中日期根据资料推测。下同。

[2]彼得·斯特罗加诺夫，马顿在巴黎求学时的同学。当时正在圣彼得堡。

[3]农奴普拉斯科维娅，艺名“珍珠”。除却高超的歌唱天赋外，她和尼古拉·舍列梅捷夫的爱情故事也广为人知。据说沙皇亚历山大二世听完他们的故事后立刻签署了一道法令，以此法令为基础1861年俄国的农奴得到了解放。

[4]尼古拉·舍列梅捷夫伯爵。

[5]库斯科沃庄园。舍列梅捷夫家族当时最富丽堂皇的别墅，位于莫斯科克里姆林宫以东5英里外。

* * *

 

（1786年6月18日）

亲爱的彼得，

昨天我把给你的信写完了以后，伯爵又要我去看珍珠的排练。短短的几天不可能有很大的进步，珍珠的声音还是那个样子。令我惊喜的是一个伴舞的男孩，他的柔韧度比得上未发育的女孩子。他跳得很高、很轻盈。最重要的是，他有一种吸引人视线的气质，一种表现力。排舞的人是个傻瓜。他把那男孩当成小丑用，编的动作除了炫耀柔韧度就再没别的了。我跟伯爵这么说了以后，尼古拉哈哈大笑，然后告诉我说，当然啦，他是那个排舞的人。我立刻向他道歉，他派人把那个男孩叫过来，对我说：“埃德文，你说我是个傻瓜，那么你是有更好的想法咯！”

我又羞愧又害怕，连连摇头。

但是不可能就这样糊弄过去。伯爵让我给那个男孩编舞。他给了我一周的期限。我向他申辩说，舞蹈方面我只是一个业余的爱好者，伯爵却不为所动。

“下周我要在举办一次表演，你要和你的男孩一起上台！当然，你也可以拒绝，就像我也可以为你的侮辱感到愤怒一样。”

你瞧，彼得，俄罗斯的贵族都是这么爱羞辱人！

于是我就把那个农奴领回房间去了。

他名叫叶甫根尼·普鲁申科，才十七岁。如果是你来描述的话，应该会写下“他的阳光般的金发”“粉红色的适于亲吻的嘴唇”这样的句子（是的，我拆看过你那封情书）。我只能说，他长得不丑。

我们坐在沙发上，面面相觑。我的脑子里一片空白，什么都想不出来。后来，我想到一个主意。我把我的金鱼拿出来，对男孩说：“接下来我要拉一些曲子，你想到什么动作，就做出来。”

男孩顺从地点头。我把这几天整理出来的乐稿拉了一遍，分神看他。一开始他拘谨地站在地毯上，后来，在一个比较舒缓的乐句中，他慢慢地抬起双手，侧过头去。他做了几个动作，接着又很快地重复了一次。我注意到他完全是踏着拍子来的。然后他开始……做一些动作。当他缓慢而大幅度地摆动上肢的时候我意识到他在试图表现海浪……那一段音乐讲的正是月下的海港。

我拉完这一段以后停下来，问他刚才在表现什么。他恢复到没有表情的样子，小声说“海”。

我真想亲吻你，彼得，如果你不曾反复催促我来莫斯科，我是不可能遇到这样一个造物的奇迹的。不过你应该忙着亲吻你的娜塔莉[1]，所以我还是亲吻我的金鱼吧。现在我对下周的表演充满了信心。

你欣喜的，

埃德文·马顿

 

[1]彼得·斯特罗加诺夫的农奴情妇。

* * *

1786年6月20日

除了学生时代，我从来没有写日记的习惯。今天我让人给我拿些空白的五线谱，那孩子问我“什么？”我说，“本子！”于是她就拿了一个漂亮的、小巧的本子来。这个本子用来记录乐句是不够的，我让她又拿了一些白纸来。我没有把本子退回去，我希望她不要受到责罚。

另外，我需要一个倾吐的对象。我不可能每天都给彼得写信；在这里人人都冷漠无知。我情愿写日记。

我把海港写完了。热尼亚[1]，和这座城市一样，在我心中激起了无限的波澜。他的底子很好。我相信如果请个大师来教他的话，他很快就会成为一个舞蹈家。我始终不能明白他吸引人注意的地方来自于哪里。

我还写了一些乐句，让他猜写的是哪里。他出生在圣彼得堡，十三岁开始去不同的贵族家表演，十六岁尼古拉从牌局上把他赢回来后带到莫斯科。

有很多地方他都不知道。我想带他出去走走。我相信一个人要经历很多事情才能有表现力。艺术的本质是生活[2]。

 

[1]叶甫根尼的爱称。

[2]马顿受启蒙运动影响，他的作品注重个人的表达。

* * *

1786年6月21日

我和热尼亚一整天都在练习海港。上午练习了几遍之后，我问热尼亚有没有什么新的想法，他很惊奇地问我：“我吗？”

“当然！”我告诉他，“我对舞蹈并不了解。”

“我不知道……我觉得在这里我可以加一点动作。”他谨慎地打量着我。

“你尽管改好了，”我告诉他，“如果对音乐有什么意见，也要告诉我。”

接下来他提出一些想法，我们一一试过。我认为有些动作纯粹是为了展示柔韧度，对于艺术上的表达毫无助益。我这样告诉热尼亚以后，他似乎认为我禁止他使用那些动作，我不得不再三申明这只是我个人的感觉。反复确认我不打算插手舞蹈的编排之后，热尼亚说：“可是他们都喜欢看这些！”

一定是我脸上的表情泄露了些什么，他突然笑了起来：“是的，我也觉得他们是蠢货。”

在这之后他似乎把我当作了朋友，尽管还带点拘束，却更加频繁地要求我这里放慢一点、那里急促一点。到黄昏的时候，他似乎终于满意了一些，我们完整地合了一遍。热尼亚跳了一天，嘴唇都紫了。

月亮升起来以后，我们去到花园里散步。

* * *

1786年6月24日

这几天热尼亚把海港改了一遍又一遍。他总是有新的想法，总是会说：“我觉得这里可以更好一点。”我很喜欢他这样的性格。

明天就要表演了。我问热尼亚紧张吗，他说不，神自有安排。

我很羡慕像他这样虔诚信仰的人[1]。

 

[1]尽管后期皈依东正教，马顿多次在书信中表达过对宗教的质疑。

* * *

1786年6月25日

演出可以称作大获成功了。我想我们演出中得到的关注、演出后得到的掌声是最多的。

尽管宣称“神自有安排”，站在幕布后等待演出开始的时候，热尼亚用力地握住我的手。他跳得很好，我想我拉得也很好。结束以后，在幕布后，在掌声中，他再一次用力地握住我的手，眼睛笑成月牙。

我不得不参加了一些贵族的交际活动。


	10. 饥饿

好饿。  
热尼亚是熟悉饥饿的。每个想出头的选手都是熟悉饥饿的。饥饿是冰箱里冷冷的照明，贴着日期的没有味道的食物甚至流质。饥饿是永恒的烦躁，疲倦，偏执。是刹那飞向天空的幻觉。  
好饿。  
赛季已经过去了。赛季永远地过去了。现在，没有什么可以阻止他进食了：获胜的雄心，衰退的体力，疼痛带来的焦灼。过去了。已经过去了。现在可以吃了。  
热尼亚拉开冰箱门。冷冷的白光打在冷冷的箱壁。没有了。没有食物了。  
饥饿咆哮起来，抓住热尼亚用力摇晃，抵抗中热尼亚把门摔上。他捂住耳朵蹲下来，胃中痉挛的疼痛像长剑贯穿他的身体和精神。  
热尼亚，热尼亚。  
“饿。”他呢喃。  
灯开了。热尼亚。你还好吗？  
他摇摇头，缓缓地坐到地上。一片阴影覆住他，拥住他。  
热尼亚，热尼亚。  
一双嘴唇吻走他的眼泪。他哭了吗？什么时候？他从来不哭的。  
但是现在可以。现在做什么都可以。


	11. Children

石子儿哒哒的砸在窗棱上，马顿原本趴在床上，一听声音立刻爬起来，不顾疼得吸气，大步走到窗边。

他把窗户打开一条缝，月色和金发一道流进他眼睛里。马顿不肯把窗户开得再大一点，皱着脸，压低了声音说：“你来干什么！快回去！”

“对不起，”小孩子仰着头，把攥成拳头的手伸进来。马顿伸手接着，小孩子把一块硬硬的东西摁进他手心里。

“糖，”小孩子说。他一双眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，密密地捕捉着马顿脸上每一丝表情。

马顿看了他一眼，把热乎乎的糖剥开来，塞进嘴里。“快回去！”

“哦……”小孩子低下头，脚在地上蹭了蹭，又说了一次：“对不起。”

“我没怪你，热尼亚，”马顿叹了口气，“可是这么晚了，你还出来，阿姨会担心的。”

“妈妈知道。”小孩子说。他别开脸。

“不许撒谎，”马顿瞪眼睛。热尼亚瘪了瘪嘴，磨磨蹭蹭地转身。他走了没几步，就听见马顿说：

“算了，你进来吧。”

热尼亚热切地转身，从大开的窗户翻进去。他爬上床，把被子给自己盖好，等马顿钻进被窝里，他就往后面窝去。

“嘶——疼。”

“对不起。”又带上了哭腔。

“我不关窗户，天亮你就得走，好吗？”

“好。”

“被我爸爸发现了会打你的。”

“他打了你吗？”

马顿把小两岁的金发孩子揉进怀里，困意席卷上来。

“睡吧。”

热尼亚扭过头来用力亲了一口马顿，“晚安。”

“……别亲嘴。”

“为什么？”

“……这里不是俄罗斯。”


	12. Fantasy

三只猫两条狗丢了魂似的往外狂奔，小提琴家抄起琴盒就跟着跑了。  
他跑的飞快。一路上数不清的松鼠鸟蠕动加入狂奔的潮流，到最后马顿随手抓住一只熊，放松地被带着跑。  
狂奔大队停在森林某个偏僻的小角落里，几绺阳光浮在空气中，金发羽衣的精怪放声歌唱、纵情舞动。  
“热尼亚，”小提琴家叫道。精怪停下旋转的身姿，张开眼睛，很开心地叫了起来：“埃德温！”  
他不再歌唱，动物就慢慢散去了。熊好奇地闻了闻精怪，被打了鼻子，哀嚎着跑走。  
“你又饿了吗？”小提琴家打开琴盒，装了温控系统的琴盒里还放了两个三明治。  
“我就是想跳舞，”精怪晃来晃去，重心在两只脚上轮换。“你又不在。”  
“住进我家吧，”小提琴家第一百次央求。精怪摇摇头，指了指琴盒。  
小提琴家就架好小提琴，开始演奏。  
跳了一整个下午之后精怪总算尽兴了，和小提琴家并肩坐在树下，吃着三明治。  
他突然唱起歌来，这一次没有用魔法。  
卧在小提琴家脚边的猫一生惨叫跑走了，另外两只被精怪牢牢抱住，烦躁地扭动。  
小提琴家哭笑不得。谁能想到靠歌声诱捕食物的精怪其实五音不全呢？


	13. 宿舍八卦时间

莎拉打开门走进来，瘫在沙发上。

“怎么了？”玛莎从美剧中分出一缕心神，“今天下午那个——那个什么活动不顺利？”

“扬旗，”莎拉抱过一个抱枕闷闷地说，“很顺利。”

“那你怎么这副样子？”

“猝不及防被秀了一脸。”

一听到有八卦，艾玛就从房间里冒了出来：“怎么回事？说说说。”一边已经掏出了薯片。玛莎伸长胳膊拿了一片，咯吱咯吱嚼了起来。

“我们那个旗，很大，”莎拉比划了一下，“有这个客厅大，扬起来的时候下面要有人把它顶起来。前部长就负责这个。”她把身下的抱枕调整了一下位置，“然后最后一站的时候，他从这边跑，另一个男的从另一边跑，我开始没觉得什么，结果他们俩在旗中间一把抱住，吻了个难舍难分。”

“男的和男的？”艾玛呆呆地问道。

“当然，”莎拉翻了个白眼，“我们社都是同好么。”然后叹了口气，“可是同的也不能这么明目张胆秀恩爱啊……”

“这算什么，”玛莎嗤笑了一声，“我高中的时候，我们班有两个学生，一个是学花滑的，一个是学小提琴的，从来不上课。”

“他们干嘛不退学呢？”莎拉问。

“我怎么知道？”玛莎一挥手，“总之，他们两个只在晚自习前出现一下，意思意思，然后就跑去男厕所做爱。”

“啊？！”莎拉和艾玛同时惊叫出声。

玛莎很满足二人的反应，自得地点了点头：“我们全班都知道！男厕所的窗户就对着我们班的窗户好吗？你想想，我们在这边苦逼地刷题，一侧头就看到两只公兔子操来操去，一整个高中。”

“我的天哪，”莎拉率先从震惊状态中回过神来，立刻抓住疑点，“男厕所窗户是透明的？”

“磨砂的那种，不过看影子就知道是他们俩，不会错的。两个都留了及肩的长发，一个消瘦，一个稍微胖一点。”

“那也未必是他们啊，”艾玛犹疑地说。

“除了他们还有谁？我们班的男生有好奇的，跑去男厕所偷听过，确实是他们两个。”

莎拉立刻关注起别的问题来：“他们有没有被欺凌？”

“他们通常不在学校，”玛莎耸耸肩，“有些人会说很难听的话，但是他们一般都不理睬。只有一次拉小提琴的那个说：你尽可以骂我，但是我注定比你成功得多。学花滑的那个就在旁边笑，说，我也是。”

“他们两个都很优秀？”艾玛问。

“各种国际奖。”玛莎的兴趣已经淡了下来，“总之，拥吻什么的，实在是小意思。”她把耳机戴好，重又回到美剧的世界。八卦时间结束了。艾玛把薯片三口两口吃掉，莎拉从沙发上坐起来，拎着书包进了自己房间。

她打开电脑，准备写今日活动的回顾。打开浏览器之后，一时好奇，搜了搜玛莎的高中出过什么小提琴家或者花滑选手。随后她震惊地发现那个学校真的出过一个冬奥会花滑冠军：叶甫根尼·普鲁申科，来自俄罗斯的他在美国训练过一段时间。另一个人就非常好找了，只要一搜普鲁申科，就会出现埃德文·马顿的名字。他的教育履历明晃晃写着同一所学校。

莎拉看了几个两人合作的节目，突然想起正经事，连忙打开维基搜了搜普鲁申科。在个人生活一栏下，她惊讶地发现普鲁申科和一个女人结过一次婚，后来离婚了，单身到现在。

维基只说他经常和马顿合作，但没说他们俩是否有过恋爱关系。

莎拉不信邪地转战推特，普鲁申科和马顿都有官方推特，莎拉往前翻了翻，都是写公事。他们俩是真的常合作，时不时地有两人合照，虽然姿态亲密，但解释成朋友也不是不可以。

莎拉彻底好奇了。


	14. 大虫子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS YOUNG SORRY

难得放假，埃德文放任自己一觉睡到十点才爬起来。洗漱完毕后打开冰箱，在手机里记下要买的东西，带上钱包就出门了。

大概十一点半他提了两大包菜回来，打开门家里还是他出门前的样子，埃德文把菜分类放进冰箱，上二楼一看，热尼亚果然还睡着。他裹在被子里、只露出一头凌乱金发的样子实在太可爱，埃德文走过去亲了亲他的发旋。

热尼亚睫毛一颤，眼睛张开一条缝：“嗯？”

“十二点半吃饭，”埃德文说着站起来，没忍住揉了揉热尼亚的头发，后者烦躁地滚到床另一侧。

“嗯。”

埃德文下楼去厨房，把两块鸡排处理好，放进烤箱；蔬菜沙拉买的半成品，吃之前倒进碗里就可以了，没有什么好准备的。埃德文洗了手，躺在沙发上刷ins。

等烤箱叮的一声叫了起来，埃德文就去把鸡排拿出来，撒上调料，翻面，再放进去。洗了两套餐具放在流理台上，继续无所事事地刷ins。

烤箱再次叮了一声，埃德文把鸡排放进碟子，端到餐桌上。蔬菜沙拉一人一碗。看了看时间还足够，埃德文又打了两杯橙汁。

他一手一杯橙汁从厨房出来的时候听到咚、咚的声音。循着声音看过去，热尼亚裹在床单里，一蹦一蹦地跳下台阶。埃德文呆呆地等了好一会儿，热尼亚跳下最后一级台阶，被子裹住的腿没法大步移动，只能小步小步地蹭过来。

埃德文为他拉开椅子，热尼亚瘫坐在椅子上，表情呆滞。埃德文问道：“你刷牙了吗。”

“嗯，”热尼亚几乎一动不动。

埃德文怀疑地看着他，把橙汁递给他。热尼亚勉强聚起一点力气，就着埃德文的手喝了两口，又躺在椅背上。

埃德文把橙汁放在桌上，说：“去刷牙洗脸。”

“嗯——”热尼亚拖长了声音，然后叹了口气，挣扎着站起来。

“快去，”埃德文推着热尼亚往浴室走，“睡了十几个小时，应该睡够了啊。”

“睡前运动量太大了嘛。”热尼亚挤出今天的第一个句子。

埃德文笑了两声，温柔地摸了摸热尼亚的后颈，“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

到了浴室门口，热尼亚终于把站直了，任由被子落了下去，赤条条地走进去。埃德文叹了口气，捡起被子扔进洗衣篓，上楼去拿了一套衣服，顺便换掉了弄脏的床单。


	15. 雪精灵

“过来，”埃德文笑着说。热尼亚迟疑地走过去。他知道健康的人类是什么样子的，小提琴家现在脸色苍白，睫毛和发梢都凝了霜，明显不是正常人应该有的样子。

他坐下来，小提琴家把他拉进一个拥抱里。热尼亚猛地挣开，退后了几步。

“别碰我！”

埃德文低低地笑了起来，摇了摇头：“傻瓜，我本来就是要死的了。”

“为什么？”热尼亚一惊，“是饥饿吗？我知道雪下哪里埋着沉睡的松鼠，”热尼亚颤抖着说，“我可以冻住一整个湖泊给你捉鱼——”

“别，”埃德文的声音低下去。他的胸脯稳定地一起一伏，热尼亚看了他好一会儿，坐了回去。

“低温，高烧，”埃德文轻声说，“就算有食物也不行。”

“我可以——我可以——”热尼亚顿住了。他什么都做不到，人类掌握了火，雪就再也无法威胁他们了，除非热尼亚下定决心要毁灭整座城市。

“你可以抱抱我，”埃德文说，“反正我也要死了。”

“你不会死的。”热尼亚说。

埃德文又笑了，他抬手搂住，这次热尼亚没有挣开。小提琴家没有收紧手臂的意思，热尼亚等了好一会儿，凑近了一点，轻轻搂住小提琴家。

他的整个身体像冰块一样寒冷，不过埃德文已经麻木了。埃德文虚弱的呼吸只带着一点点温度，喷洒在热尼亚颈间，一点威胁都没有。

他们相拥了好一阵子，热尼亚忍不住收紧手臂。小提琴家久久地趴在热尼亚怀里。后来，他低声说：“我能吻你吗？”

热尼亚抬起埃德文的脸，小提琴家翠绿的眼眸略微失焦。雪精灵听说过春天的树林，被绿色席卷的大地，是否也是这样的苍绿呢？

他吻上小提琴家灰败的双唇。那双唇抖动了一下，稍稍施加了一点压力，就退后了。

“谢……谢。”埃德文说。

热尼亚以为他要死了，但是那断断续续的呼吸维持了好一阵子。接着埃德文又说：“我想我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”雪精灵说。

小提琴家微微侧头，“听。”

热尼亚就专心致志地听。起初，他只听到风声，但慢慢地，他听见了一种低沉、有力的声音。

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……

“心跳。”埃德文的声音已经低不可闻了。

他往下滑去，热尼亚把他抱到自己膝上，紧紧地抱住。埃德文微笑着，翠绿的眼眸失却了焦距。

热尼亚把头埋进埃德文怀里，冰冷的胸膛已经没有心跳了，但是热尼亚还是听见咚咚、咚咚的响声。

他迷惑了好一阵子，突然，他意识到那是他自己的心跳。

这个念头才滑过热尼亚脑海，他的胸口就迸发出一阵剧烈的疼痛，痛得热尼亚无法呼吸。他紧紧闭上眼睛，眼泪滑过眼角。他的眼泪还没有落地就已经结成冰块，落在软绵绵的雪地上。

伴随着心口的疼痛而来的是一种前所未有的奇妙的感觉，那是一种非常舒服的感觉，仿佛是在飞翔，热尼亚觉得自己在慢慢失去重量。

他用力抱紧埃德文，又吻了一次他的嘴唇，这次没有回应了。新的感觉快速地弥漫到雪精灵全身，小提琴家的尸体摔在雪地上，热尼亚伸手去碰他，双手却融化成水滑过埃德文的脸庞。

雪精灵闭上眼睛趴在小提琴家身上。雪下大了，夹杂在声嘶力竭地怒吼着风声中，抽打着大地。

然后在某个时刻，大雪戛然而止。


	16. 吐花

热尼亚跟了一遍音乐，熟悉了场地，就打算走了。

埃德文站在挡板后面，拿手绢挡着脸咳嗽。热尼亚问他：“你感冒了？”

埃德文点点头，又是一通咳嗽，热尼亚皱着眉头看他。

埃德文把手绢塞进口袋里，开口问他：“走吗？”

声音沙哑。

“走吧，”热尼亚点点头，还是认真地研究着埃德文。后者干咳了两声，熟练地掏出手绢捂住嘴。

快回到房间的时候热尼亚突然反应过来了。趁着埃德文拿卡开门，他飞快地抢过手绢一抖，一捧鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣便纷纷扬扬地洒落在地。

“滴”的一声，门开了。埃德文看看房间里，又看看热尼亚，耸落着肩膀。

“问吧。”

热尼亚把手绢塞回埃德文手里，不太高兴地说：“就这事儿啊，我还以为你得了不治之症一直在咯血。”

埃德文说：“这也是不治之症好吗。”

“亲一下就能解决的事，”热尼亚抱着手臂，“谁会拒绝你呢？”

埃德文不说话，垂下视线。热尼亚等了十几秒钟，忽然冒出一个猜测。他瞪大眼睛，仔仔细细地打量着埃德文神情，越看越觉得自己猜的是对的，不由得脱口而出：“是我吗？”

埃德文怔了一下，摇摇头。

热尼亚稍稍松了口气，就听见他说：“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”热尼亚重复了一遍，“但是——你怎么会不知道？”

埃德文把手插进裤袋里，再次摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”

“那就惨了，”热尼亚很快地接受了现实，“那我们得给你列个表。你是什么时候开始吐花的？”

埃德文抬眼看他。他虽然比较高，但习惯性驼着背、探着头，看热尼亚时带着点仰视的意思。

“没必要，我知道那是谁。”然后顿了顿，移开视线，“我只是不知道怎么被他亲吻。”

“他？”热尼亚抓住重点，“你是……”

埃德文耸肩。“我不确定我是不是……只有那个人让我心动。”然后他皱眉，歪着头想了想，扬起微笑。

“总之，你别担心啦。顶多明年就会好的。我先进去了，待会儿餐厅见？”

“餐厅见，”热尼亚点点头。埃德文消失在门里。

到下午，埃德文的咳嗽好像好了一点，手里捧着一杯热水，在后台安安静静地等上场。热尼亚匆匆换上绣了金线的黑色表演服，坐到埃德文身边。

“好点了吗？”

埃德文点点头，干咳了一声，不过没有咳出什么来。

“嗓子哑了，”他嘶声说，“不过我拉小提琴。”

热尼亚笑了笑，又问他：“你能给我一点花瓣吗？我想看看。”

“会传染。”埃德文说。

“我才刚失恋，”热尼亚说，“不会传染的。”

埃德文在口袋里摸了摸，聚精会神地感受了一会儿，用力地咳嗽几声，成功咳出一片花瓣在手心，递给热尼亚。后者好奇地拈着花瓣，对着灯光仔细地看。

血红的花瓣微微翘曲，细看，其上的纹路犹若细密的血丝。

热尼亚看了一会儿，把它揉碎，挤出一点粘稠的液体来。

“血，”埃德文低声说。

热尼亚起身去洗干净手，回来以后，突然说：“你是在咯血。”

埃德文迟疑地点点头，站起身，指了指入口。

第三个节目才到热尼亚，他上场时，埃德文对着他一笑，咳了几声。灯光没开，热尼亚只能看见他一手抬起放在嘴边，看不出他有没有咳出花瓣。

热尼亚的心沉甸甸的，缓缓滑到冰场上。

他抬起手，把一切都抛开。

呼啸的风声响起。

他轻盈地滑动起来。

这个节目之后两个人都没有节目了。埃德文走的慢，热尼亚在后台等了一会儿，他才进来。

热尼亚本想同他拥抱庆祝一下，却被他一连串的咳嗽声吓住了。他替埃德文拍背，等他喘过气来，已是一地的花瓣。

热尼亚问道：“真的没事？”

黑发人扯出一个笑来：“比我想得要糟糕。不过不碍事。”

“你到底喜欢谁？”热尼亚不耐烦地问，“照你这样咳，不用一个月就死了。”

埃德文却难得地固执起来：“这么严重的情况只是例外，平时基本没事。放任不管就好了。”

“你为什么不肯说那个人是谁呢？”热尼亚紧紧抓住他的胳膊，“明明可以更快地解决，为什么非要拖着？”

埃德文看着他：“你为什么这么生气？”不等热尼亚回答，又说：“我爱的是一个虚拟角色。”

“哦，”热尼亚呆呆地说。

埃德文把手臂抽出来，收好金鱼。两个人并肩离开后台，去了停车场。埃德文贴着车门咳嗽，热尼亚舒展开四肢，几乎是躺在后座上。埃德文不方便说话，他只能自个儿发呆。

思绪漫游了一会儿，他突然开始想埃德文喜欢的到底是谁呢？虚拟的男性？这个范围太广了。埃德文会喜欢怎样的男性呢？

热尼亚冥思苦想一阵，不得不承认自己对埃德文了解不够。虽然两人很聊得来，但话题总集中在节目上。埃德文的私事，他一点也不了解。

反过来想，埃德文也不了解他。

热尼亚突然说了一句：“我喜欢吃柑橘。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”热尼亚惊得扭过头去看他，埃德文满头细细密密的汗，微皱着眉，被擦了无数遍的嘴唇是艳丽的红色。

热尼亚一下子忘掉了原先的话题，伸手摸了一把他的额头，“你感觉怎么样？”

埃德文呼了口气，不自觉地往热尼亚手上靠。

“有点晕。”

“快到了。”

“咳嗽好多了，”埃德文说，“我说了的。”

“我还是觉得你撑不到明年。”热尼亚诚实地说。

“再说吧。”

车一颠簸，额头上的手滑落到眼睛上，睫毛挠得手心发痒。热尼亚收回手，继续发呆。

到酒店的时候，埃德文已不怎么咳嗽了。他一脸苍白，扶着车门下车时脚下一软，几乎跌倒。热尼亚拉住他，扶着他走了几步。

“谢谢，”埃德文几乎是用气声说。

“没事。”

到了埃德文房门前，热尼亚忍不住又问了一遍：“你喜欢的是谁？”

埃德文专注地刷房卡，虚弱的手臂不听使唤，好半天才成功。他踏进门，才回答说：“有什么所谓？”

“我可以给你介绍相似的人，”热尼亚说，“也许你可以爱上别的什么人，就好了。”

“谢谢你，热尼亚，”埃德文开了灯，“不过他是独一无二的。我待会儿不去派对了。”

“好，”热尼亚点点头。

他也没心情去派对，回自己房间躺着，想了一会儿，下定决心赛季后要带埃德文多认识一点人。

再见面是欧锦赛表演滑前，埃德文已经明显地消瘦下来。热尼亚拥抱他，像是在拥抱一具高温的骨架。

“你发烧了？”

“有一点，”埃德文说，声音仍然是嘶哑的，“不影响表演。”

“吐花还会发烧吗？”

“普通感冒。”

热尼亚担忧地看着他，埃德文神情恍惚，像是沉浸在自己的世界里。

上场前埃德文的精神好了一点，笑着拍拍热尼亚的肩，先走了出去。

热尼亚等到报了自己的名字才滑进冰场，熟练地抬起双臂，放空思绪。

他进入、或说、他成为，舞蹈之神的碎片。

埃德文的演奏仍然完美，浓郁的感情几乎像一双实质的手，拖着他跳跃。

热尼亚轻轻松松地完成了高难度的连跳，在满场的喝彩中滑过埃德文身旁，又滑开。

终于音乐进入高潮前短暂的平静，热尼亚停在冰场另一端，邀请观众细心观看接下来的华彩段。回过身去，小提琴家落入他眼中。

埃德文就站在冰场另一端，热尼亚踩着华丽近乎炫技的步伐直奔他而去。

越靠越近，追光波及埃德文，热尼亚同他对上视线。

榛色的眼眸是毫不掩饰的狂热爱意。

只是一瞬间的念头，热尼亚很快就掠过他。

一曲终了，热尼亚露出属于自己的笑容。心脏好似突然恢复恢复功用，扑通扑通狂跳。

他朝埃德文滑去，后者含笑望着他，早早伸出手来迎接。

那双饱含爱意的眼睛…

热尼亚扯掉手套，也不减速，直直撞进埃德文怀里，小提琴家被他带得一个趔郄，惊讶地笑出声来。

现在他看起来激动、高兴，却并不是沉浸在爱河里的模样。

热尼亚强压下疑问，决定返场过后再问。

大汗淋漓地回到后场，热尼亚解开背后的暗扣，不大耐烦地换了套衣服。

他很容易地找到了埃德文，后者显然在等他，见到他来，就笑开了。

“埃德文，”热尼亚拥抱他，又后退，“你是不是喜欢我跳的尼金斯基？”


End file.
